King Scrapesky
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | His abnormally large size |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pale orange |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Eagle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Dangerously by Charlie Puth |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 25 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | King |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To rule over his kingdom for as long as possible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Sky Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Great-Great Grandmother: Queen Scarlet Great Grandfather: Vermillion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Disloyal SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Ruling peacefully without fights |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | War |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Large size, firebreath, whip tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire, claws, teeth, tail, wings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "SKYSCRAPER?? MY NAME IS SCRAPESKY, THREE MOONS!" |} |} King Scrapesky is a male, abnormally large SkyWing king. He is famous for his exceptionally large wings that seem to 'scrape the sky', hence his name. His great-great grandmother was Queen Scarlet. (Code by Eclipse from Helio's wiki) Scrapesky has pale orange scales streaked with red, and golden underscales. He has blanched yellow eyes and is very, very large, almost the size of Princess Burn. His wings are abnormally large and when he is flying, they seem to scrape the sky, or from dragonets' points of view, 'blot out the sky'. He has several battle scars and a strong clear, confident voice. He wears a chestplate and rings around his tail. His claws are very curved and sharp and his tail is unusually whip-thin. Though he maybe look imposing and menacing, Scrapesky truly hates fights and hated battling. He is a truly experienced fighter and he is not a dragon to be messed with. He is firm and fierce, yet soft and kind on the inside. He has a slightly longer temper than other SkyWings but can get very salty at times. When Scrapesky was born he was immediately deemed heir to the king's throne and was destined to marry the next heir to the queen's throne (thankfully he declined victoriously). Scrapesky disapproved of the incest and immediately won the argument he had started. Soon, some of the SkyWing dragonets were killed by a mysterious monster and Scrapesky and a few other dragons were assigned to kill the monster (turned out to be a pathetic pack of mountain lions). He was deemed a hero by the mothers of the deceased dragonets and after a few years, Scrapesky challenged the then current king for the throne and won the challenge. He had preserved his rule for many many years without a single challenge, growing more bigger and stronger each year on his hatching day. He remained a celebrated dragon among SkyWings. Ex-Queen Scarlet: Scrapesky is disgusted that she is his great-great grandmother and is happy he didn't exist during her tyrannical rule. Vermillion: The father of Scrapesky's father of his father (Great grandfather), Scrapesky often teased the dragon for his odd coloring. The SkyWing Queen (at this time in my universe): Scrapesky is very... neutral with her and shows no love nor hate. His Parents: Scrapesky cherishes them very much and was devastated when they perished after getting terminally ill. Scrapesky's name is inspired by the word Skyscraper and its origins. Scrapesky is probably the largest SkyWing in recorded history. Scrapesky's odd coloring comes from a defective recurring gene in his DNA. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SkyWings Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Occupation (Government Official)